Painting
by Hades Dragon
Summary: Oneshot.Funny things can happen when you choose a certain inu hanyou as your subject. Especially if you're a certain miko from the future. [InuyashaxKagome]


**Well, here I am, with a new one-shot. I don't really like Inuyasha as much as I used to, but I suddenly got a craving for some InuyashaxKagome fluff. It may be a little odd, but here it is anyway. Enjoy.**

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Painting**

"No."

"Ah, come on, why not?"

"I'm not gonna answer that."

"Come on, please?"

"Why can't ya get someone else to do it? Like the monk, or Sango, or Kaede-baba?"

"Miroku and Sango went with Kaede-san to a nearby village to stop an invasion of ox youkai, remember?"

"Really? Damn it, I forgot. Well, why can't ya get one of the villagers to do it for ya? They all love you _so _much, their precious little guardian miko, won't refuse ya anything-"

"They're all busy, and you're the only one left. Please, please, won't you do this for me?"

The silver haired boy sighed.

He was in quite a situation here.

It all started when the teenage miko had come back from the well.

He, as usual, complained about how she always took too long to get back, and she merely responded that she lost track of time.

And it all remained normal for a while, with them preparing to go, once again, in search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama.

But then, Miroku and Sango told them that the shard hunting would have to wait, as a herd of ox youkai was terrorizing a nearby village, and they had agreed to go with old Kaede to help sort out the problem.

And they left, leaving only him and his beloved Kagome, alone, waiting for their return.

Inuyasha had decided to sit in the Goshinboku, take a nap, perhaps, until the lecherous monk and the slayer returned.

Kagome decided to catch up on homework

And so it all went well for a few hours, until Kagome went to the tree Inuyasha was sitting on, and asked him for his help.

The dog eared boy questioned what she could possibly need his help with, stating that he knew as much about what they gave her for homework as he knew of her era.

She then told him that she needed him to pose for her.

She told him she needed to do a painting describing an aspect of the feudal era as an extra credit assignment.

Inuyasha refused, and they had been arguing about it ever since.

And this brought him to where he was now.

He considered the ups and downs of the situation.

On one hand, he would have to stay still for who knew how long, holding something heavy or looking as if he was doing feudal work.

But on the other hand…

He had nothing else to do…

And he would be starring in his own picture…

Not to mention he'd make her happy.

He sighed once again, and turned to face her.

"Alright, I'll do it. But only if ya come here earlier next time you go back your era, and if you bring me extra ramen."

Kagome smiled, and replied "Deal."

And so she gathered her things, told Inuyasha to sit by the Goshinboku, and told him not to move.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the boy, Kagome told him he could get up.

"Took ya long enough," he said, stretching him arms and yawning.

"Well, you paint next time and see how easy it is for you," was what the miko replied.

"Whatcha you gonna call it anyway?"

"Hmmm… I don't know… how about "Feudal Hero"?"

"Sounds good to me".

Kagome smiled again, and said: "Then it's settled. "Feudal Hero" it is."

But just as Kagome was about to get up, she found herself pinned to the ground, and saw golden orbs staring at her intently.

Inuyasha then lowered his head and brushed his lips with hers.

He then broke away as soon as he had he leaned on her.

Kagome then said, with doubt and happiness in her voice: "What was that for?"

And Inuyasha replied "For choosing to paint me out of everyone and everything else."

He then let go of her, and she got up, both of them smiling.

"Well then if that's the case…"

"Yeah?" interrupted Inuyasha.

And Kagome replied, "…consider yourself my main subject from this day forward."

And that was all that needed to be said, for the looks on their faces told everything else.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**Well, that's that. I'm not really that pleased with this one, but I think it's good enough. Don't forget to review, and tell what you thought of it! And NO FLAMES!**


End file.
